All In The Family
by Celtic Storm
Summary: Lizzie and Darcy receive fantastic news...a third Darcy will be welcomed into the world...but when the Bennett family steps in to help, strain is placed on the usually idyllic lifestyle of the Darcys. Rated M. Based on book and 2005 film.
1. Enter the Stork

A cool breeze floated in through the open window of Elizabeth Darcy. It crept under the down covers that lay atop her warm bed and gave her the slightest chill. She stirred slightly, and her eyes fluttered open. Dawn…another beautiful sunrise. Turning away from the window, Elizabeth noticed the company of one she had fallen asleep without. Her husband, Fitzwilliam Darcy. She had grown accustomed to calling him Will, feeling the name Fitzwilliam held stuffy, overly aristocratic qualities, and believing that Will or William would certainly befit him well enough.

Unfortunately, due to her husband's busy schedule, Lizzie had also grown accustomed to going to bed alone many nights out of the week. But she was always comforted by her husband's presence in the morning, whether he be in bed beside her, or up and about, fixing her breakfast in bed or reading the newspaper. This particular morning, however, dear Mr. Darcy was too tired to even stir when his loving wife kissed him tenderly on the mouth in an attempt to rouse him. Seeing an opportunity to spoil her husband rotten, Lizzie leapt from the bed, and hurried downstairs, throwing her husband's dressing robe about her as she went. She scurried the long trot to the kitchen where she kindly shooed the cooks away. She was going to surprise Will for once with the luxury he so often bestowed upon her, sometimes waking up an hour before the sun even skimmed the sky, knowing his wife's penchant for watching the sunrise. She would cook him his favorite meal; soft boiled eggs with a piping hot cup of tea and a croissant with freshly churned butter. She would prepare it all herself, and bring it up to him, awakening him with the sweet aromas and an even sweeter kiss. Then, after serving him his meal, she would bring him his newspaper and watch him read. She so enjoyed watching him mull over current events, and found him especially handsome whenever he was pensive.

After gathering together all of her ingredients, she went to work, watching the progress of the eggs carefully and waiting patiently to remove the croissant from the pastry box. She put the tea kettle on, keeping an open ear for the whistle so she could stop it before it grew too loud. Suddenly, movement in the entrance to the room caught her eye, and she glanced up to see her husband peering around the corner.

"What are you doing out of bed?" She asked. After a brief pause, Will spoke.

"Good morning, darling, good morning, love. How did you sleep? Quite well, surprisingly, and yourself?"

"Stop your joking this instant and go back to bed!"

"Hmm…I get the sneaking suspicion you want me to go back to bed." Lizzie darted for the door, and laughing, Will turned on his heel and childishly ran for the stairs. Lizzie smiled as she returned to her meal preparation. She loved the fun they had together, the banter, the witty repartee. It was a carefree and loving marriage, and propriety held no real position in the privacy of the Darcy home.

When she finally finished her toil in the kitchen, she placed the food upon a tray, and delicately carried it up the stairs towards the bedroom.

Will, who had been staring dreamingly out the window, upon hearing her approach, leapt like a little boy right under the covers. Lizzie peaked her head in the door and said, "I saw that, sneaky devil."

"I can put nothing past you, my pearl."

"My pearl? Is it Sunday?"

"It is."

"Then you must hurry with your breakfast which I have so diligently made for you, and then we must prepare for church."

"And I say we skip church and stay abed all day. I've no duties in the office today, so I am at my leisure."

"What is astounding me is that you had duties on a Saturday. I was disappointed to be falling asleep without you again."

"And I am sorry, my love."

"No, do not be sorry, I know you work hard."

"I don't have to. I could hire a few more clerks to see things over so I may be home more often."

"You will do no such thing, Mr. Darcy."

"Mr. Darcy? Does this mean you are cross with me?" He asked with a slight smirk, though Lizzie could tell he was concerned she might be slightly unnerved.

"No," Lizzie said with a chuckle. "Not cross, simply firm in my resolve. One of the things I admire most about you, darling, is your insistence to work when you needn't work another day in your life. You don't fall back on your bottom and let others handle all of the hard work, rather you work diligently for what you have."

"I am only afraid that I might be neglecting you."

"Will, you shower me daily with all of the love a woman could hope to receive in a lifetime. If that is neglect, may all women know it as well as I." Will smiled and put a hand to Lizzie's face.

"How I love you, dear girl."

"And I love you." They kissed. "Now, eat this breakfast I prepared for you so unexpectedly this morning."

"Ah, yes, what a surprise to be receiving breakfast in bed, I never would have suspected." They shared a laughing glance and Will began on one of his eggs. "Are you to join me, Mrs. Darcy?" Lizzie smiled at her favorite endearment, but shook her head.

"No, I'm not hungry this morning." Looking concerned, Will placed his spoon upon the tray.

"You have not had much of an appetite at all these last several mornings. Are you ill, Lizzie?"

"No, I'm not ill."

"Well it is not like you. You normally have the appetite of a lumberjack." Lizzie laughed.

"Yes, well I should think you'd be happy that your wife is being a bit more dainty."

"Absolutely not, I take pleasure in watching you consume large meals, and I am constantly dumbfounded on where you put it all." He had become such a joker, though Lizzie suspected that was how he always was, but was too wary of society's judgments to let it show. "Seriously, Lizzie, is there a need for the family doctor to come and see you?" Lizzie took a deep breath.

"He's already been." Will looked extremely perplexed, but Lizzie wanted to keep him hanging a little while longer. "He gave me some news, darling, and I wanted to tell you last night over dinner, but you were overdue, so I postponed it until this morning."

"What is it, Lizzie?" Will took her face in both of his hands, his eyes still showing great amounts of concern.

"Dr. Billings believes…that I may be with child." Will was silent for a long moment, staring into his wife's eyes, his eyes widened with shock. Placing a hand to Lizzie's stomach, he asked softly, "Really? Are you sure?"

"As sure as we possibly can be."

The concern slowly faded from Will's eyes and in a flash of a moment he leapt up off of the bed, cradling Lizzie in his arms, and spun her about, exclaiming, "WOOHOO! HUZZAH!" All kinds of overjoyed exclamations that caused Lizzie to laugh out loud. Mrs. Harris and Mrs. Mayweather, the housekeepers came running up the stairs, their eyes wide with terror.

"Is everything alright Mr. Darcy?" Mrs. Harris, a portly middle aged woman asked as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"You are screaming loud enough to wake the dead," added Mrs. Mayweather, who was slimmer than her companion, but older as well, and covered with feathers having left her duty of plucking a chicken for that evening's supper.

"Congratulate us, ladies!" Will said. "Mrs. Darcy is expecting!" Mrs. Harris gasped and clapped her hands together in surprise, but Mrs. Mayweather looked confused as ever.

"Expecting what?" She was also a bit senile.

"A baby, you silly woman." Mrs. Harris answered, and Mrs. Mayweather, having been a housekeeper at Pemberly since Darcy was biting ankles, screamed with joy.

"Oh, sir! Oh, sir, that is certainly wonderful news! Oh, I must go fix you something at once…a tart, or a pie…something sweet for Mrs. Darcy!" She turned and ran from the room, feathers flying, and stocky Mrs. Harris in hot pursuit. Before she reached the stairs, however, she turned back and said, "Mr. Darcy, put your wife down this instant! She must be handled gently in her delicate condition." She then turned and bounded down the stairs, and Will, understanding her command, set Lizzie down gently on the bed. He kissed her warmly, then looked deeply into her eyes.

"Oh, my Lizzie…I love you so much. Oh I wonder what it will be."

"Well, hopefully it will be a baby, darling."

"I mean whether it will be a boy or a girl. Is there a way of knowing?"

"There's an old wives tale that you can tell by the way I carry…but we won't notice that for a while yet. What would you like it to be? Either way, the child is destined for greatness…great pride, great stubborness, and unbelievable intelligence…from his mother." Will laughed.

"You, Mrs. Darcy, are a wicked jester in a court of fools."

"Does that make you the fool, my love?"

"Well, I certainly am a fool for you. And you are right. It does not matter the sex…he or she will be just as perfect as their mother." And with that, he kissed her again.


	2. Impending Doom!

Darcy called out of work the following morning to stay at home and dote on his expectant wife. He fetched her books, her stitching, her knitting, her tea. He lifted her feet onto plush cushions and rubbed them when they were bare. He even combed her hair for her when she took it down to relieve herself of a headache. She protested to much of this, insisting his pampering was far premature. He, however, insisted that this was exactly how she was to be treated during her pregnancy. And she, admitting only to herself that she adored the attention, conceded "hesitantly."

One day over afternoon tea, Lizzie brought about the subject of her family. She had told them the wonderful news, and invited them to Pemberly for a small celebration, sans sister Lydia, whose letters had grown fewer and farther between as she was swallowed more each day by her marriage to Wickham. and she knew that when it came to the subject of her mother in particular, she had to tip toe lightly around it in the presence of her husband. Will, like many, found Mrs. Bennett to be overly boisterous and obnoxiously intrusive, and Lizzie was aware that he did his best to bite his lip, grin and bear it whenever she was around. Lizzie did her best to construct the pitch perfectly. As she watched Will sip his tea, she proceeded with her announcement.

"Darling."

"Yes, my love?" Darcy replied, immediately dropping his morning paper, giving her his sole attention. She was a bit taken aback by this, as she was hoping he'd leave his nose buried in that day's current events giving her the advantage on the battle grounds as it were. After a moment's hesitation, she began again.

"As I'm sure you assumed, I told my parents and my sisters of our good news…and as I'm sure you assumed, they wish to see me immediately. I'm also certain you assumed,"

"You're assuming a lot of assuming is going on."

"Certain you assumed that I am unable to travel in my delicate condition."

"You who have yelled at me constantly for doting upon you too much? You are admitting to a delicate condition?"

"So I assumed that you assumed that I would invite them here."

"This is frightfully confusing. I believe I've gone cross eyed." Darcy took a sip of his tea.

"So I did." And spat it right back out again.


	3. Surprise!

"And I assumed you would react that way." Elizabeth sounded hurt and Darcy was quick to soften the blow.

"I'm sorry, love, it's just…your mother…"

"I know she can be irritating, but it is her first grandchild, she's more than thrilled at the idea and wants to be a part of the celebration. It'll only be her and my father. Kitty and Mary are with the Gardiners in London. I told them to come on the same day we are expecting Jane and Charles. They'll stay only a few days, I promise."

"Darling, you needn't convince me to allow you time to see your family. I just-"

"I know, my mother tends to have an effect on people most noted by grinding teeth and migraine headaches. Just promise me you'll do your best to grin and bear it."

"Don't I always?" Lizzie smiled, got up from her chair, wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, darling." And with that, she skipped off like an excited school girl. Regardless of their unorthodox behavior, Darcy could not complain about the happiness he saw in Lizzie when her family was near.

Darcy really had no problem with Mr. Bennett or the two remaining Bennett sisters. Mrs. Bennett was the sole recipient of much of his distaste, for no other reason than her insistence upon inserting her word into every conversation, the topic usually being wealth, beauty, or the lacking of either of the two. She was really an underhandedly cruel woman, and although he felt hypocritical to chastise her, he realized he could not help but feel the way that he did towards her unrelenting condescension. And the way she acted towards him, good Lord! Whether she had true feelings of amicability or just put on a charade because of his wealth was still a mystery to Darcy. And if anything good came out of the horrid mishap with Wickham, it was the knowledge that people overly concerned with money are never good news.

The following week, on Sunday after mass, Jane and Charles arrived at Pemberly. Elizabeth went bounding down the front walk with Mrs. Harris and Mrs. Mayweather following her, shouting that she should not rouse herself in such a manner in her condition, etcetera. Lizzie ignored their pleas, and rushed right into the arms of her elder sister.

"Oh, Jane, it has been too long! I've missed you!"

"And I you. Oh, Lizzie, you look fantastic! There's something different about you." Holding Lizzie's arms out and looking her up and down, Jane tried to figure out what was making her sister appear so radiant. Elizabeth had yet to break the news of the baby to Jane and Charles. She didn't write due to their impending visit, and she could not wait to get the pair inside, serve them their tea, and tell them that a third Darcy was on the way.

Darcy sauntered down the stairs, his hand outstretched to shake the hand of his longtime friend.

"Charles, it's good to see you."

"And you, Will, how are you?"

"Fantastic." Darcy promised to let Lizzie tell the couple about the baby and therefore, did not mention it. "I hope your journey was a happy one."

"It was, thank you. Miss Elizabeth, you are looking splendid."

"Thank you, Charles, as are you both."

"Yes, Miss Jane, you look well." Darcy said, bowing politely to his sister in law.

"Thank you, Will."

"Do come inside and have some tea, won't you? I'm sure you're in need after your journey from Netherfield. Miss Jane, your family must not be far behind you, and will most likely arrive within the next few hours."

"Mama and Papa are coming?" Jane asked. "My, what is the occasion?"

"Come inside first, my most curious sister, and you will find out while we have our tea."

The Darcys led the Bingleys into the foyer and showed them to the sitting room where they were to have their tea. Mrs. Harris brought in a silver serving tray with pot, cups, and spoons all atop, while Mrs. Mayweather carried the cream and sugar. They set both trays upon the table in front of master, mistress, and guests, then gracefully bowed out to let the group commence with their reunion.

Mere minutes later, all settled and tea poured, Jane asked of her sister once again, "My dear Lizzie, what is the reason for all of this company, you must tell me."

Will looked at Lizzie with a knowing glance and the two exchanged smiles. They each set down their tea and took each other by the hand.

"Jane," Lizzie began. "Charles…Will and I are more than happy to tell you that-"

Suddenly the crashing sound of silver hitting would and hurried feet approaching came from the foyer. Mrs. Harris and Mrs. Mayweather came rushing in, faces flushed, and began to make an announcement.

"Sir, Madame-"

"OH MY LIZZIE!"

"Mrs. Bennett has arrived." Suddenly, ever round Mrs. Bennett plowed between the two breathless women and careened toward her second eldest daughter, prompting Darcy to leap from his seat in avoidance of being run down.

"Mama!" Lizzie exclaimed as her mother claimed her in her arms.

"Oh! My darling daughter…I never thought I'd live to see the day! My Lizzie…a mother!"

"A mother!" Jane exclaimed.

"Splendid!" Cried Charles.

And Lizzie, still shocked from the sudden arrival of her overzealous mother quipped, "Surprise."


	4. What's in a Name?

"Oh my God! Lizzie….you're not with child!" Jane exclaimed.

"I am." Lizzie responded meekly, officially outdone by her mother's outburst.

"This is the most fantastic news!" Jane rushed to hug her sister when suddenly Kitty scampered in, followed by Mary and Mr. Bennett, instructing the Darcy butler, James where to put their luggage.

"Yes, just set it down anywhere, we'll see to it ourselves. Thank you." Stretching his arms out to his beaming daughter, he said, "Come here, Lizzie." She went to him and nestled into his warm embrace. Lizzie loved her father's hugs, always just right, not as rough as her zealous mother. "Congratulations, daughter." Releasing her, Mr. Bennett then reached for Will's hand, which Will accepted and shook in greeting. "And congratulations to you, Will. You will now know the joys of fatherhood. Come, we will have a drink, you and I, and Mr. Bingley here, to celebrate. Leave the women to their gossip." Wrapping his arms around both Darcy and Bingley's shoulders, Mr. Bennett whispered discretely, "For your own sake man, pray for a son."

The Bennett women sat together in the parlor, drinking their tea, chattering away about the impending birth.

"Oh, I do hope you name her after someone on our side, Lizze dear." Mrs. Bennett said.

"How can you be sure it will even be a girl, Mama?" Lizzie asked.

"Well certainly a line of femininity runs in our family. Look at our family…five daughters and never a son."

"Yes, but Will's side of the family is predominantly men, Mama, aside from Georgiana. We've as much chance of having a boy. And in such a case, I think it would be nice to name him for his father."

"Fitzwilliam?" Mrs. Bennett asked with surprise. "Oh…of course. It is such a wonderful name…for a child." Mrs. Bennett was showing all signs of disagreement, though her words tried to imply differently. The gulp that came mid-sentence was not a convincing one. Lizzie and Jane exchanged laughing glances.

"However," Lizzie added, "If it were to be a daughter, I believe I would name her Jane." Jane looked shocked, but in a pleasant way.

"For me?" She asked, placing a hand to her breast as if to prevent her heart from stopping.

"Yes, for you. I can think of no better name. And if she grew to be half as agreeable as you, my sister, I should count myself lucky. Surely there is some grace that comes with the name of Jane."

"Indeed." Mrs. Bennett said smiling, placing a hand on Jane's cheek and giving it a slight pinch. "My Jane will make quite a namesake." Jane leaned over giving her sister a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Lizzie."


	5. Glint

_My Dearest Lydia,_

_It has been months since I last heard from you. I hope that you and Mr. Wickham are well and that life has been good to you both. I am sorry I did not write to you sooner, but nevertheless, I have some news for you. In about seven months time, you will become and aunt, as Fitzwilliam and I are expecting our first child._

Lizze stopped writing for a moment. She could feel the muscles tense in her back as she strained to think of what else to say. Ever since Lydia married Mr. Wickham, keeping in touch with her was nearly impossible. She was so submerged in her new life, it seemed as though she had forgotten her family all together.

Suddenly, she felt Will's hands on her shoulders. She jumped, startled. He chuckled.

"Sorry, love. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Has everyone gone to sleep?"

"Mm hmm." Darcy kissed the top of her head. "Writing a letter?"

"Yes, to Lydia. At least, I'm attempting to write a letter to Lydia. I'm just not exactly sure how to…I don't know."

"Leave it."

"What?"

"Leave it be. Come on up to bed and go back to it in the morning."

"I've put it off long enough."

"One more night won't hurt."

Lizzie smiled. "Why are you being so adamant?" Without a word, Will lifted Lizzie from her chair and carried her up the stairs. Elizabeth recognized the glint in his eyes and immediately began to playfully protest.

"Will! My family is here, it wouldn't be right!"

"They have all been asleep for two hours at least! I can here your father snoring from down the hall!"

"But-"

"Would you really deny me the occasion to make love to my most radiant wife? Would you really deny me this happiness?" He then pouted adorably like a child begging for a sweet. Lizzie thought for a moment, gazing into his eyes.

"No." Suddenly, Will quickened pace, bounding up the stairs, causing a choked squeal to escape Lizzie's lips. "But we have to be very quiet!" She said in a harsh whisper, shifting Will into a jokingly slow saunter. "Alright, you can go faster than that." And with a smile and a kiss, Mr. Darcy took his wife to their bed chamber.

Setting her feet down to the floor, Darcy claimed Elizabeth's lips with his own. His hands roamed freely to the small of her back, where he began to untie the laces that held her dress together. Lizzie began to untuck his shirt when he turned her around so her back was facing him, and he kissed her neck as he finished undoing the ties of her gown. Will was pleased to see that Elizabeth had not worn a corset. She had hinted that she would go without, fearing the tightness of the garment would harm the baby. Lizzie reached around to pull the pins from her hair, but Darcy stopped her, grabbing her hands and wrapping his arms about her waist, setting her hands back in front of her. He then continued to remove the pins from her hair, and watched each shining tendril fall loose about her shoulders. When all of her hair hung freely down her back, Darcy spun Elizabeth around to face him again. He gazed into her eyes lovingly, then shifted his glances so that his eyes drank in every inch of her. He could see the outline of her bosom beneath her thin undergarments and was finding it more and more difficult to resist taking her right then and there. But he knew he had to be careful in her delicate condition, and instead, lifted her arms up over her head, and gently removed her undershirt. He ran a hand over her bare breast, sending a shudder down her spine. Then, kneeling before her, he lowered her petticoat, kissing the tender flesh of her stomach, relishing the fact his unborn child rest safely inside. He gazed up into Lizzie's eyes, which gleamed with that radiance that everyone claims only women with child possessed. Then, he stood, and again lifted Elizabeth into his arms, and laid her down upon the soft down covers of the bed.

In one swift motion, Darcy removed his shirt, then his breeched and undergarments. Lizzie could not help but stare.

"You are beautiful, Will." She said softly, glowing in the warm light from the fire that Mrs. Mayweather had lit in the fireplace on the far wall of their bedchamber. Darcy could not help but blush at the compliment. He climbed onto the bed with her, and claimed her lips once again. His lips roamed from her mouth, to the nape of her neck, her elegant collarbone, her breasts, and back again. His hands held on to every curve of her womanly figure.

"Enjoy it while you can," Elizabeth joked. "In a few months time, you won't think me beautiful in the least." In between kisses, Darcy protested.

"Don't be absurd. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever beheld. You could never be anything but beautiful in my eyes, Lizzie."

Then, gently, with the tenderest of care, he entered her. Moving slowly within her, he paid attention to her response, making sure he wasn't causing her any pain.

"I'm not hurting you, am I, my darling?" He asked softly as her kissed her moist forehead.

"No...oh, Will." Lizzie sighed, confirming that he was in fact not causing her pain, but immense pleasure. Relieved at this, Darcy made love to his wife, until finally they both lay completely sated in each others arms.


	6. Hell's Kitchen

Darcy and Elizabeth awoke the next morning to utter chaos. Sounds of cabinet doors banging, pots clashing, and dishes crashing to the floor emanated from the kitchen downstairs, reaching the startled ears of the Darcys, who were still half asleep.

"What on earth do you suppose is going on down there?" Lizzie asked as they both put on their dress robes.

"I don't know, but Mrs. Harris sounds like she's about to commit bloody murder." Listening for another moment, Darcy asked, "What is that ghastly, high pitched screech? I'll bet one of those damned hens got loose again!" Lizzie stopped and listened briefly. She rolled her eyes.

"That's not a hen…" Lizzie started for the door. "That's my mother."

"I wouldn't want to live on the difference." Darcy said, laughing. Lizzie shot him a warning glance and he held his hands up as if her eyes were the barrel of a sawed off shot gun. Still laughing mischievously, Darcy, said, "I'm sorry…I had to say it."

Softening, Elizabeth said, "I'd mind your tongue if I were you."

Darcy sauntered over to her and, wrapping his arms about her waist, whispered into her ear, "Funny…you had no complaints about my tongue last night." Lizzie playfully slapped his arm.

"You're a wicked man, do you know that, Fitzwilliam Darcy?"

"Only when tempted to wickedness, Mrs. Darcy." He kissed her warmly on the mouth. "Come, let's see what havoc is being released in the confines of our otherwise peaceful home."

They were met in the hallway by Jane, wide eyed and awake, who was followed by a heavy eyed Mr. Bingley who hadn't even managed to put his dress robe on. He was still clad in his pin-striped night shirt, with one leg covered by a sock, while the other was completely bare.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Charles asked with a yawn. "Are we being invaded?" Ah ha…he was still half asleep, dreaming of fighting bravely on the front lines…something he has never had to do in his life, thank heaven. But every man dreams of being a hero.

Lizzie and Darcy stifled a laugh. Jane simply rolled her eyes.

"Well," Charles persisted. "Are we?"

"You could say that." That was answered with a back handed slap on the arm from Elizabeth.

"Go back to bed, Charles." Lizzie said.

"Yes, do go back to bed, Charles." Jane added.

"I did not hear you call your commanding officer, 'sir.'" Charles responded.

Suddenly, Darcy held his clenched fist to his mouth and sounded the cavalry charge with blown air through pursed lips, and Charles, clicked heals, turned, and hauled himself back into their bedchamber, leaving Darcy bent over in hysterics while Lizzie and Jane made way down the stairs. Once he regained himself, Darcy followed suit.

Finally, the disturbed party reached the kitchen.

"You are not preparing that correctly! You will give my daughter the stomach fits and cost her health for certain!"

"Forgive me, ma'am, but I have been in the employ of Pemberly since Mr. Darcy was in nappies. I can assure you I am well qualified as a cook!" Mrs. Mayweather replied. Mrs. Harris had already quit the argument, having been thoroughly insulted by Mrs. Bennett.

"Your incompetent brain is outweighed only by your insubordinate mouth!"

"I beg your pardon, ma'am!"

"Mama!" Mrs. Bennett turned. "What on earth are you doing?"

"I came into the kitchen this morning to oversee your breakfast preparations to make sure everything was suitable to be eaten by a young woman in the family way, and…"

"Mrs. Harris and Mrs. Mayweather are perfectly capable of preparing my meals, Mama."

"I'm sorry, Lizzie, but do you really think you are capable of making that determination? This is but your first child…you have no idea what confinement entails."

"I am sure, Mrs. Bennett, Elizabeth and I have enough common knowledge between the both of us to decide what is best for our child." Will interjected. Mrs. Bennett immediately softened her tone.

"Oh…of course, Mr. Darcy. If _you _feel that these…women are capable of looking after my Elizabeth, than I am sure it is nothing but fact." Lizzie rolled her eyes. Her mother was giving the appearance of surrender while still ensuring she had the final word. Lizzie then took her mother by the shoulders and led her out of the kitchen.

"I apologize for my mother's behavior," Jane said sweetly. "She is severely overprotective of her daughters."

"I am sure we understand, Mrs. Bingley," Mrs. Harris said. Jane then quit the room. Will looked at his loyal housekeepers.

"She will be gone soon, ladies. Please grin and bare it."

"Of course, sir."

"Yes, Mr. Darcy. Breakfast will be ready directly.

"Very good."

What none of them knew, Darcy, Lizzie, or the now extremely frustrated housekeepers, Mrs. Bennett planned on staying at Pemberly for the entire term of Elizabeth's confinement…and making life at Pemberly a living hell!


	7. If You Can't Take the Heat

A fortnight came and went. Two whole weeks of Mrs. Bennett's nit-picking and Mr. Bennett simply rolling his eyes, doing nothing to cease her ill behavior. What could he do? He was aware of his wife's temperament and was not about to interfere. However, he did find time to confide, once again with his son-in-law over a glass of brandy.

"You must do your best to clench your teeth and your fists and ignore most of what she has to say. How do you suppose I have made it through more than two decades of marriage to the woman?"

"With no offense intended toward your wife, Mr. Bennett, I thank God everyday that Elizabeth seems to have inherited your temperament, rather than Mrs. Bennett's."

Mr. Bennett patted Darcy on the shoulder then walked over to the stairs.

"Mrs. Bennett! Collect your things! We will be taking the carriage back to Longbourne directly!"

Mrs. Bennett appeared at the top of the stairs.

"The only belongings to be collected will be yours Mr. Bennett, if you are not to remain here at Pemberly as I intend to do."

"Remain at Pemberly? My dear, we have been here for the scheduled fortnight and must now return home!"

"Nonsense, Mr. Bennett! I plan to stay for the duration of Lizzie's confinement!"

A horrible spattering noise came from Mr. Darcy's direction. The sip of brandy he had taken, intrinsically celebrating Mrs. Bennett's scheduled departure, had been ejected forthwith at the mention of her remaining at Pemberly for eight and a half more months.

"Mrs. Bennett, I do not recall Mr. Darcy inviting you to stay at his estate for Elizabeth's pregnancy."

"No he most assuredly did not. But MRS. Darcy did."

Upon hearing these words, Darcy excused himself and made his way up to his bed chamber where he found Elizabeth standing in the doorway.

"You invited your mother to stay for your confinement? Have you no concern for my health, Mrs. Darcy?"

"I didn't exactly invite her to stay, Will. I was simply putting on the charade of, 'Oh, Mama, how I wish you could stay!' I never thought she would take me seriously!"

"Never thought she would take you seriously! Elizabeth, this is your mother we are referring to! She will take things as seriously as is convenient. She wishes to intervene! Of course she would have taken you seriously! Are we never to have a private moment for the next eight and a half months?"

"We worked around it before." Lizzie said, trying to distract Darcy from his anger by trailing a finger along his jaw line. He took her hand.

"That is not going to work." Elizabeth pouted her lips. "Stop it, Lizzie."

"What would you have me do? Tell my mother to leave immediately? That I absolutely do not want her here?"

"Yes."

"No! I cannot do such a thing!"

"You made this mess, you must clean it up."

"Oh, is that what my family is to you? A big mess? Well, I am sure they will appreciate that sentiment as much as I am right now!" And with that, Elizabeth slammed the door.

At the foot of the stairs, Mr. Bennett threw a glance at his wife.

"Well done, Mrs. Bennett. I believe you succeeded in causing the first rift in their marital bliss."

"Surely you cannot blame me for this, Mr. Bennett!"

"I am beginning to wonder what could be your greatest strength…making matches…or splitting them up."

"What a horrible thing to say!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Darcy tossed and turned beneath the covers of the bed in one of the spare rooms at Pemberly. Elizabeth had locked him out of the bedchamber that they shared, and sleep was impossible to find without her beside him. Not to mention, the heat of their argument before her barring him from his own bedroom had made him extremely…aroused.

Meanwhile, in the master bedroom, Elizabeth lay quietly beneath the cool silk sheets, one arm rested behind her head. She had a horrible case of the guilts. She was aware that it was her fault her mother decided to remain at Pemberly, but she was too proud to admit it during the quarrel with her husband. And now, that very same pride was preventing her from flinging open the door, running to her husband's bed, and apologizing profusely between much deserved embraces.

Darcy decided to go to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth decided to go to Darcy.

Darcy opened his door first. He began to tip toe lightly to the master bedroom when the sound of a doorknob turning startled him into ducking into a dressing room, though he would later scold himself for hiding in his own house.

Elizabeth set a soft foot out into the hallway and made a mad, yet gracefully quiet dash to the guest room Darcy had retired to.

Believing the coast to be clear, Darcy emerged from his hiding space, and finished the journey to his room.

Finding the guest room empty, Elizabeth backed back into the hallway.

Finding the master bedroom empty, Darcy backed back into the hallway.

Subsequently, their backs touched, and each jumped a mile out of their own skins.

"Shhh!" Lizzie whispered with a finger to her mouth.

"I was coming to apologize to you!" Darcy exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

"I was coming to apologize to you."

"Let's take this back into the master bedroom, shall we?" Darcy suggested. Lizzie nodded and they both walked into the room. Darcy shut and locked the door behind them.

"Will, I'm so sorry fo-" Elizabeth did not get to finish her sentence. For before she could, Will had captured her in an urgent embrace. He reached for her beneath her nightgown, and she could feel his anticipation as he pressed against her. They toppled, rather clumsily, back onto the bed, where they discovered that heated words…can only lead to heated love making.

Mr. Bennett, who had decided to put off his departure for a few days, hoping to persuade Mrs. Bennett to return to Longbourne with him, heard the commotion from the guest room he was sharing with his wife, who was lying, wide eyed, looking shocked and frightened with the sheets tucked up to her chin. It was clear to him the sound of her daughter making passionate love with her husband was disturbing Mrs. Bennett immensely, especially considering the significant distance between the two rooms.

"Well done Mrs. Bennett."

"What do you mean 'well done?' What on earth did I do?"

"From the slightest rift grows the deepest and purest of canyons."

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Bennett?"

"Our daughter is discovering the power a heated debate has over one's libido."

"Do not speak so vulgarly Mr. Bennett!"

"And seeing as you caused said heated debate, I should think you would be quite proud of yourself."

"How did I cause the debate, Mr. Bennett? All I want is to stay with my daughter while she carries her child to term."

"Then perhaps they should cease. For if they keep this up, Mrs. Bennett, they will find you to be a constant fixture at Pemberly."


	8. The Morning After

The next morning, Mrs. Bennett could not even look her daughter in the eye. Darcy, knowing full well that Mrs. Bennett was aware of the physical congress that occurred between Elizabeth and himself the night before, basked in the mental triumph over his mother in law.

"I trust you slept well, Mrs. Bennett." He said, enticing an angry glance from Elizabeth. Mrs. Bennett simply quit the room. Lizzie lightly punched Darcy in the arm.

"Will! Why must you torment her thus?"

"Torment her? I only enquired about her quality of sleep last night."

"When you know very well we kept her up all night!"

"How do you know?"

"Mama won't even look at me! It's mortifying, her knowing how we spent last night."

"Making love to your husband is mortifying?"

"When done with such reckless abandon, yes! We must be more careful from now on."

"Elizabeth, need I remind you that this is our house? We don't do anything that other married couples do not do in the privacy of their own home. If she wishes to intrude-"

"Intrude!" Lizzie exclaimed.

Darcy reworded. "Remain," Lizzie nodded, "she must accept the consequences."

"You speak as though you only made love to me last night to spite my mother!"

"Lizzie, that is utterly absurd!"

"Your words!"

"Not my words, damn it!" Lizzie went completely silent. Then, she burst out laughing. Darcy soon followed.

"You swore! Mr. Darcy, Lord of Pemberly…you swore!" It was a funny occasion. Darcy avoided vulgarities whenever possible as it was not befitting of a gentlemen to use such foul language…especially in the presence of a lady.

Darcy took Elizabeth into his arms.

"Only you, Mrs. Darcy, can excite me into using such vulgar vocabulary." He kissed her.

Mr. Bennett returned to Longbourne that day, without his wife, much to Mr. Darcy's chagrin. Had it not been for the presence of Lizzie and her mother, Darcy may have felt compelled to crawl on his knees and beg his father in law to stay, or at the very least, convince his nag of a wife to go with him. Only an entire bottle of brandy would make Fitzwilliam Darcy stoop so low.

When the carriage that held Mr. Bennett disappeared onto the highway, Mrs. Bennett wrapped her arm about Elizabeth's shoulders and led her back into the house, leaving Darcy to trail behind. He would withstand her taking over his house for now. But he had no idea how long his patience would last. Thank God he had a lovely box of Cuban cigars waiting for him in his study.


	9. Mommie Dearest

"Lizzie!" Darcy cried from within his study. "Lizzie, where are my cigars?"

Lizzie appeared at the door.

"I am certain I have no idea. Did you finish them?"

"Not at all. You know I very rarely indulge in my cigars. I've had the same box for the better part of a year, now they've gone."

Suddenly, Mrs. Bennett appeared behind her daughter.

"What is all of the fuss about, my word!"

"Will has misplaced his favorite cigars, Mama."

"No he hasn't."

"Well, unless they grew legs and walked out of here, someone most certainly has!" Will replied.

"No, no, Mr. Darcy. I disposed of the ghastly things." The room grew silent, and Lizzie buried her face in her hands.

"You…what?" Will asked calmly. But it was that sort of eerie calm, the kind that would frighten the boots off of anyone who received it.

"I threw them away. I would strongly advise you cease smoking until my daughter has carried to term and the child is through with infancy."

"Mrs. Bennett. While I appreciate your concern, you had no right to come into my study and dispose of a fifty pound box of cigars."

"It wasn't that heavy!"

"No, Mrs. Bennett….it was that expensive."

"Mama does have a point though, Will. The smoke could prove harmful to the baby."

Darcy looked taken aback by Lizzie's defense of her mother. Surely Elizabeth believed he would take every precaution to protect her and their unborn child from harm. However, he did not see how a cigar smoked in a room at a completely separated part of the house could cause any damage.

"Elizabeth…if you were concerned about my smoking cigars affecting our child, you could have spoken to me about it. However, it is not your mother's place to break into my private study and throw fifty pounds into the garbage bin!"

"Break in! Mr. Darcy, I am offended at your terminology!"

"Well, Mrs. Bennett, I am offended at your impertinence!"

"Will!"

"No, Elizabeth! This is my house, OUR house. It is up to us to do, say, and smoke as we please. Surely you do not believe me to be such an ogre that I would not have cooperated with you if you asked me to cease smoking in the house for the sake of our child!"

"Of course not! I just…I never really thought of it until now."

"Well then, if your mother had such concerns, she should have spoken about them to me. She certainly has no objection to talking!"

"Well I never!" Mrs. Bennett squealed.

"Mrs. Bennett, please do me the favor of quitting my study immediately while I have a word with my wife in private. Mrs. Harris!" Mrs. Harris appeared at the door.

"Yes sir."

"Please escort Mrs. Bennett up to her room so Mrs. Darcy and I may have a word."

"Yes sir. With pleasure." Mrs. Harris took Mrs. Bennett's arm.

"Hands off, you devil woman!" Mrs. Harris laughed to herself as Mrs. Bennett stormed past her, then followed suit. Darcy closed the door.

"I cannot believe you spoke to Mama that way! How dare you?"

"How dare I? How dare I! How dare she come here and presume to take over the helm of this household? I am still master here! What I decide to do in my home, whether I smoke, drink, or dance in my under garments, is my business!"

"Well, Mr. Darcy, it has become clear to me that we Bennetts are intruding on your independent bliss!"

"You, madam, are a Darcy now! My home is your home. But if the remaining Bennetts are to be guests at Pemberley, they should act as such and treat their host and hostess with respect."

"That is where you are mistaken, Mr. Darcy! I will always be a Bennett! And they are my family. When you disrespect them, you disrespect me!"

"And when your mother disrespects me? Do you not count that as some injury to you?"

Lizzie could not answer.

"Because if that is the logic you are working with, then I fear you still do not know where your loyalties lie."

"Are you forcing me to choose between you and my family?"

"I am your family! I am your husband and you are my wife! If you cannot see that I have always done my best to hold my temper when in regards to your mother, if you cannot understand why I have finally snapped, then…"

"Then what, Mr. Darcy?" Darcy was silent for a moment.

"You have not called me Mr. Darcy in that tone since that day in the rain."

"And look at us now! Married, and still arguing over the same thing we argued about that day…the fact you cannot stand the woman who gave me life and love for twenty two years!"

"I would stand her just fine if she would only learn her place!"

"Her place? I see! The Bennetts are still considered far beneath you in your eyes, aren't they, Mr. Darcy? I have had quite enough of this conversation, and although I know your pride will be wounded by not having the final word, I will take my leave now." To spite him further, Lizzie curtsied with the same look of disdain she displayed when they first met. It didn't spite Will so much as hurt him deeply, and at that, Lizzie turned on her heel and left the room.


	10. There's Whiskey In The Jar

Darcy needed to get drunk. Drunkeness was not a state he usually sought to attain. A small glass of brandy after supper was classy, the worthy behaviour of a gentleman. To become intoxicated was an act of a low life being…like Wickham. But Darcy and Elizabeth has the first serious fight of their marriage and Darcy would take certain measures to forget all about it tonight.

He rode into town a defeated man. No other woman but Elizabeth could bring a man of his pride to his knees, render him powerless to resist the cowardly refuge of alcohol. But as he walked into the crowded pub, Darcy surrendered to his urge to get _smashed_.

He sat at the bar and asked for whiskey. The first shot made him sputter and cough, and burned his throat which was accustomed to much smoother beverages. The second shot did much of the same. But the third slid right down. Within minutes the whiskey had reached his head, and he slumped in his seat, abandoning his worldly posture.

"Aren't you Mr. Darcy of Pemberly?" The bar keep asked.

"What of it, sir?"

"No need to get pissy, gov'na."

"I do not wish to be 'pissy' sir. I only wish to get pissed."

"Rough night?"

"Bring me another…please."

As the bar keep set the whiskey on the bar, the pub door burst open. Swarmed by women and already drunk, George Wickham stumbled in and took a place right next to Darcy who seemed to be unaware that his least favorite person had just arrived. But Wickham noticed Darcy and decided to make his presence known.

"Leave me , ladies." He said to his female acquaintances. With a disappointed sigh they retreated. "Well, well, well…if it isn't Fitzwilliam 'Arsy' Darcy."

Darcy looked at Wickham and immediately retreated his glance.

"Mr. Wickham." He acknowledged. Wickham laughed.

"Always the gentleman, eh Darcy? Even when swimming at the bottom of the bottle."

"And you, sir, are always a pig, even at the height of sobriety."

"I am not sober."

"Are you ever?"

"Less and less since marrying your wife's irritating sister."

"You overstep your bounds, sir."

"Oh, come on Darcy. Lighten up a little." Wickham looked at the bar keep. "A bottle of whatever he's having." The bar keep looked at Darcy, who nodded.

"How nice of you, Mr. Wickham, to buy a bottle of whiskey, no doubt with the pocket change left over from my generous compensation for saving the Bennetts from shame."

"No, this…" he pulled out a was of bank notes. "I won in a lucky hand of cards."

"Gambling? Isn't that how you diminished your character the first time?"

"No…_losing_ diminished my character."

"If you do not gamble, you cannot lose."

Wickham did not reply. The bar keep had set the bottle on the counter and Wickham was pouring a serving into Darcy's glass, then his own.

"What do we drink to tonight Darcy? What is the occasion?"

"I don't wish to explain. But being in the same room as you and resisting the urge to knock you flat is occasion enough for me…so…cheers."

"I'll drink to that." Wickham said, and they toasted.

An hour later, they were more than a little drunk, and Darcy was too far gone to be candid. He opened up to Wickham about his grievances.

"She threw out my best cigars. The woman is a nuisance yet I," Darcy hiccupped, "must endure…for Lizzie's sake." Wickham poured another drink.

"Lydia inherited her irritating traits to be sure. The woman is a damned annoyance."

"We married into a strange family, Mr. Wickham. Surely you were aware of that." Darcy laughed.

"I can only hope that looking at Mrs. Bennett is not peering into the future." Wickham replied. Both men broke into a fit of laughter. "Why is Mrs. Bennett at Pemberly anyway?"

"She and Mr. Bennett…who cut and run days ago, brilliant man, came to celebrate. Lizzie is with child."

"Darcy! You devious dog…married only recently and already a bun in the oven. Good man." Wickham laughed but Darcy stayed silent. "To be truthful, Darcy, the rush to marry Lydia extended beyond the urgency of financial security. We had come to believe a child was on the way and had to cover our tracks."

"What?" Darcy asked, his voice low, serious, and cold. Wickham, however, did not notice, and continued to speak.

"False alarm, of course…now I'm stuck. But see, that is why I chose Lydia over Elizabeth. Elizabeth is of greater beauty of course…and brain, most definitely. Sometimes I look at Lydia and honestly her head is filled with air. I whisper sweet nothings in her ear and hear them echo through the other side." Darcy listened unamused. "Anyway, in spite of all that, I knew Lizzie would have never satisfied a man's desires without a wedding ring on her finger."

"You speak of my wife sir. I urge you to stop." Darcy warned. But Wickham continued.

"Lydia was the only one willing to lift her skirts and…" he leaned in "sheath my sword, you know what I mean?" Darcy's eyes narrowed in disgust. "But your Lizzie…"

"I warn you sir…do not speak."

"How you managed to resist taking her gorgeous bum for so long is beyond me."

Suddenly, Wickham was on the floor, laid flat by a blow delivered personally by Mr. Darcy. Darcy shook off his knuckles and looked at the bar keep. "A round of drinks for everyone here!" He announced. Spitting on Wickhams unconscious body, he finished, "Compliments of Mr. George Wickham." And he stumbled out, the sound of cheering drunks echoing behind him.


	11. Busted!

Darcy stumbled into the foyer of Pemberly, very drunk, and very ashamed. This wasn't him. How the hell did Lizzie have so much power to completely compromise his character? What made her have such an effect on him? He didn't know, and he certainly would not be able to figure it out tonight.

Tripping over his own two feet, Darcy bumped into a pedestal which held a bust of Darcy's great grandfather. The pedestal up righted itself but the bust came tumbling down. Darcy reached out and managed to catch it, but its weight sent him reeling to the floor. This was how Elizabeth found her husband. Uncharacteristically drunk with a large marble bust sitting on his chest.

"Will!" She exclaimed running to his side, kneeling beside him and rolling the bust off to the side. "Are you alright?"

"Nothing hurt but my pride." He responded. "But what else is new?" He laughed lightly then, gazing up at his wife from the floor. Raising a hand to her cheek, he whispered. "Lizzie."

"No. Don't say anything. I've been rehearsing what I want to say to you all night, and even though you are clearly intoxicated I am going to say it anyway."

Darcy sat up, fearing the worst. "I am all ears."

"Come to the sofa in the parlour." She took him by the arm and led him, and steadied him as he sat. She began to speak and surprisingly found that despite his drunk state, he was listening attentively. "Tonight was terrible, wasn't it?" She said. Figuring the question to be rhetorical, Darcy simply remained silent. "It was frightening, actually. I never imagined you and I could come to such a disagreement." She paused. "I know I said I rehearsed this but it's a little more difficult now that you are here." Straightening in her seat, she said, "You were right." Now Darcy was definitely listening. His wife, his Lizzie, the only person who was capable of besting him in the competition of pride, had just admitted she was wrong. Although he was not in total agreement, he was completely flabbergasted by her concession.

"My mother came here with the intention of helping. Helping became meddling, and past practice should indicate that her meddling does not always help. She very nearly ruined Charles and Jane and tonight…she could have ruined us." I do not blame my mother for our argument. I blame myself. You were right. I need to learn to separate myself from her, to make my own choices and live my own life. This is our home, and she has no business interfering with our way of life."

"Lizzie…I am touched…a little shocked…but touched at your surrender. However, you shouldn't blame yourself. She is your mother. She has just as much a right to be here as I do. For we both have your best interest at heart. Yours and the child's. So, for as long as you feel you need her, she is free to stay." Lizzie's eyes were wide, her face frozen in shock.

"You're drunk. You don't know what you're saying."

"I'm drunk…and I've never been more serious. You see, I had a little run in with our Mr. Wickham this evening."

"What?"

"Well, I was in a place where it was most definitely unavoidable. We actually shared somewhat friendly conversation…for a while…but he quickly turned back into the bastard I always knew he was. I imagined Lydia sitting at home, wondering where he was, worrying herself sick…him coming home and treating her with no respect, degrading her…and I knew I never wanted to be likened to a husband who would treat his wife in such a way. I was a monster tonight, and will do anything to make it up to you. Even if that means enduring extended company…for as long as it takes."

"Oh, Will." Lizzie whispered. She kissed him then and folded herself into his arms. "That's is so sweet…so very sweet of you. But I'm afraid that will not work."

"Why?" Darcy asked, pulling back to look at her.

"Because I already sent mama home to Longbourn. And Charles and Jane left for Netherfield not too long after."

"You sent your mother home?"

"There was nothing else to be done. I told her it was unrealistic for her to stay for the entirety of my confinement and that I had a wonderful husband who would see to me and make sure I was well looked after."

"What did she say?"

"She was surprisingly receptive. But insisted that Mrs. Harris is possessed by the devil."

"She did not!"

"Yes, she did. But I think it's just because she is not used to meeting many women her age who are exactly as she is. Strong willed and set in her ways. She will be returning as the due date approaches. I do want her here for the birth."

"Of course." Stroking her cheek and kissing her again, Darcy said, "I love you, Lizzie."

"I love you, too. Now take me upstairs. The house is empty, and we are alone. I want to cherish it while we can." Darcy smiled and lifted his wife from the sofa. However, the alcohol still effected his balance and he quickly plopped back on his bottom, Lizzie landing on his lap. She giggled. "Perhaps we can just walk up together this once?" Darcy nodded.

"I think that would be a good idea." They stood together, and arms wrapped about one another, made their way to their bedroom.


	12. It Takes Two

Weeks passed silently as peace once again enveloped the home of Mr. and Mrs. Darcy. Darcy's anxiety grew with the expansion of Elizabeth's waist, and it was evident to all who observed that the father to be was more nervous than the expectant mother.

Preparations began for the arrival of the infant.

A room was designated for the child, draped in pastels and adorned by Mr. Darcy with every play thing a young child could ever wish for. The baby was being born into privilege, and it was clear that the future father was not going to allow his child to forget that fact.

But Lizzie was worried.

"I do believe we will spoil this child rotten not a fortnight after it leaves the womb."

Darcy laughed.

"There is a fine line between spoiled and spoiled rotten. A child may know it comes from wealth as long as he doesn't judge others for not sharing the same fortune."

Lizzie just looked at Darcy with a sly look on her face. He cleared is throat and straightened his stance.

"Some people find it difficult to practice what they preach."

She continued to gaze.

"Maybe I did go too far." He plopped down in a heavily cushioned rocking chair and sighed. "I only wish for everything to be perfect for him."

Lizzie struggled to kneel before him, as her stomach was now about twice its average width. Somehow, she managed.

"Darling, the child will not even begin to comprehend the value of material things until a few years from now. Until then, the only thing we need to spoil our child with is unconditional and unbridled love and attention. With that and that alone he…or she…will be the richest child in all of Derbyshire."

Darcy took her face in his hands.

"So wise."

Lizzie rolled her eyes and struggled back to her feet.

"So large. I feel absolutely grotesque. I can't even button my bodices all the way I am so gargantuan. My back is completely done in and my ankles are swollen to the same width as my calves."

"You're beautiful."

"I'm a cow." Darcy laughed and in an attempt to ease his wife's insecurities, he proceeded to try and lift her into his arms as he had done so many times before. But with a grunt, he failed. "And that made me feel so much better."

"Well, did you expect to stay the size of a rail when you're knee deep in confinement?"

"No, of course not. But I've three months to go. I don't know how much longer I can withstand so much weight on my front with so little strength in my back."

Darcy stroked his wife's cheek. Lizzie was not vain. It was clear most of her distress came from severe discomfort. He decided it would be a good idea to call on the doctor to check the progress of her pregnancy in the event some sort of abnormality was occurring.

Dr. Billings arrived the next morning with haste and saw to an exhausted Lizzie who, flat on her back, appeared to be smuggling a pumpkin beneath her bodice. Stethoscope in hand, Dr. Billings proceeded with his check up to be quite sure nothing serious was ailing Mrs. Darcy and her unborn child. Mr. Darcy paced back and forth at the foot of the bed as he awaited the prognosis.

"Will, so stop with the back and forth, you're churning my stomach something awful."

"Sorry, love."

"Hm."

The sound of wonderment came from the pursed lips of Dr. Billings who, seemingly curious, roved two specific points on Lizzie's belly.

"Hm. Interesting…very interesting indeed. I don't know how I could have missed this."

"What? Missed what?"

The question, though worded somewhat differently, for example, with a few swear words uttered from Mr. Darcy, came from both Darcys' lips. Dr. Billings ignored the inquiry for a moment as he seemed to double check what he believed he had discovered. Then, with perfect calm and ease, he slid the stethoscope back into his medical bag and stood from the bed.

"It seems, Mr. Darcy, that your wife is not expecting a baby after all."

Darcy looked shocked, and frightened.

"How can you say that? She is showing every sign of pregnancy, she is tired, swollen…I've felt that child move within her on several occasions. What, are you going to try and convince me it is a severe case of colic?"

Dr. Billings began to laugh heartily as he pushed his bifocals farther up on his nose.

"Mr. Darcy, you misunderstand me…when I say your wife is not expecting a child…I mean to imply she is in fact expecting more than one. Two children are growing contently in that belly of yours, Mrs. Darcy, and they are quite well. But of course you've been tired, you have been providing energy for three people at once."

Lizzie looked completely flabbergasted, as one would expect.

"Two? Two children…inside of here? How can such a thing be possible?"

"It is one of many wonders of modern medicine, Ma'am, but aside from the fatigue, you are not suffering from the condition. Your confinement is going very well and I should expect to meet these youngsters in about twelve weeks."

Mr. Darcy, who had plopped down in wonderment at the idea of two children being born simultaneously, just stared off into space. Lizzie, who had since begun to beam from ear to ear, called upon him for a verbal response to the news.

To her inquiry, he simply replied, "We're going to need a bigger nursery."


End file.
